Kimura Saya
, |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = Scorpio |height = 161cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Idol, Model |active = 2016 - 2018 |agency = Nippon Columbia (2016-2018) |labels = Label The Garden (2016-2018) |group = Flower Notes |blog = Official Blog Tag |acts = seeDream, Flower Notes |joined = September 2, 2016 |group2 = SeeDream |joined2 = April 8, 2016 |days = 1 Year, 6 Months, 9 Days |sig = |sigcaption = Kimura's Autograph |generation2 = 1st |left2 = September 2, 2016 |days2 = 0 Years, 2 Months, 21 Days |graduated = March 10, 2018 |debutsingle = Koibana |lastsingle = Let It Flow}} Kimura Saya '(木村 咲彩) is a former singer signed under Label The Garden. She is a former member of Flower Notes and SeeDream. Kimura graduated Label The Garden and Flower Notes on March 10, 2018. Biography Early Life Kimura was born on November 4, 1995 in Chiba, Japan. 2015 On November 20, Kimura passed the Columbia Idol Auditioned 2015 along with Arimura Rina, Tsugawa Arika, Kawase Miko, Minato Honami, Yukishige Nana, Ueno Tsuyuha, Nagasawa Yoshiho, Tachibana Nao, Kamiya Izumi, and Fuji Aine. 2016 On April 8, it was announced that Kimura was a member of Label The Garden alongside the other Columbia Idol Audition 2015 winners and 3 new girls: Nakajima Ayaka, Takahashi Mio, and Hazuki Kotomi."個性の種が芽吹く春、日本コロムビアアイドルレーベル「Label The Garden」始動！" (in Japanese & English). Tokyo Girls Update. 2016-04-08https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/718324725248864256 (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2016-04-08 On June 12, it was announced that Kimura would join Label The Garden's first group seeDream. Along with Tsugawa Arika, Takahashi Mio, Kawase Miko, Hazuki Kotomi, Nakajima Ayaka, Minato Honami, Yukishige Nana, Ueno Tsuyuha, Nagasawa Yoshiho, Tachibana Nao, Kamiya Izumi, and Fuji Aine."コロムビア社内アイドルレーベル第1弾seeDream、「TIF」で初ライブ" (in Japanese). Oricon. 2016-06-13"Label The Garden’s First Idol Group seeDream to Appear at Tokyo Idol Festival 2016!" (in English). Tokyo Girls Update. 2016-06-13. On September 2, it was announced that Kimura would debut in Label The Garden's first major label group Flower Notes alongside Takahashi Mio, Minato Honami, Hazuki Kotomi, Nagasawa Yoshiho, and Fuji Aine.https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/771669880747663366 (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2016-09-02. On November 6, Kimura celebrated her birthday during [[Seven Seeds Vol.3|''Seven Seeds Vol.3]]'' concert. 2017 On May 7th, Kimura will hold her first solo live ''Flower Notes LIVE the Garden 003 as a prize for winning during ''Flower Notes LIVE The Garden 001''.''"「Flower Notes LIVE The Garden 003」" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2017-05-07 On September 16, it was announced that Kimura would become the new sub-leader of Flower Notes."��Evergreenとほなソロ��" (in Japanese). Kimura Saya Line Blog. 2017-09-16 On November 18, Kimura will celebrate her birthday 22nd at a live event titled ''Seven Seeds Vol.21 ～Kimura Saya Birthday Party～. 2018 On February 6, it was announced during Flower Notes radio show Hana Akari that Kimura would graduate from Flower Notes and Label The Garden on March 10 during Flower Notes "Five in Spring" concert."<お知らせ>" (in Japanese). Label The Garden Twitter. 2018-02-07 On February 13, it was also announced that Flower Notes would disband at the end of March. Personal Life Family= She is an only child. |-|Education= As of January 2018 Kimura has graduated from college. When she joined Label The Garden she was in her second year of college. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Kimura Saya has acquired: * '''Tsugawa Arika: She is good friends with former seeDream member Tsugawa Arika. * Fuji Aine: She is close friends with former Flower Notes member Fuji Aine. * Kamiya Izumi: She is good friends with former Clef Leaf member Kamiya Izumi. *'Takahashi Mio:' She is good friends with fellow Flower Notes member Takahashi Mio. * Nagasawa Yoshiho: She is good friends with Flower Notes member Nagasawa Yoshiho. |-|Nicknames= * Saya (さあや): Official nickname. * Sayapyon (さやぴょん): Official nickname. * Goririn (ごりりん): is a nickname Fuji Aine gave Kimura. * Gorinringo (ごりりんご): is a nickname the members use. Profile Stats= * Name: Kimura Saya (木村咲彩) * Nickname: , * Birthday: * Birthplace: Chiba, Japan * Blood Type: O * Zodiac Sign: Scorpio * Height: 161cm * Label The Garden Status: ** Joins Label The Garden ** 2016.06.12 SeeDream member ** 2016.09.03 Flower Notes member ** 2018.03.10 Graduated * LTG Groups: ** SeeDream (2016) ** Flower Notes (2016 - 2018) |-|Q&A= * Favorite Foods: apple, chocolate, honey, grilled meat. * Hobbies: listening to music, magic tricks, cooking. * Special Skills: piano, badminton, memorization. * Learning Language: English Trivia * She has wanted to be an idol since her third year of middle school. * Her parents opposed her being an idol and wanted her to go to college. So she auditioned in secret and after she passed her parents agreed to her being an idol as long as she keeps going to college. * She has been dubbed the big sister of Flower Notes by the members. * When she was in high school she played accompaniment piano at the choir festival. See Also * Gallery:Kimura Saya * List:Kimura Saya Discography Featured in Honorary Titles References External Links * Official Blog * Official Twitter * Official Instagram * Cheerz Category:1995 Births Category:Scorpio Category:People from Chiba Category:Blood Type O Category:November Births Category:SeeDream Category:Flower Notes Category:2016 Additions Category:Kimura Saya Category:SeeDream Formers Category:1st Generation seeDream Category:Leaders Category:Flower Notes Graduates Category:2018 Departures